The development of software application code and related application content has long been the province of experts. A systems development expert must analyze the business problem, select the appropriate software tools to solve the business problem and then develop the software code necessary to implement the selected solution. The software created includes executable software programs and related software and materials. Related software may include web page layouts and content while related materials may include documentation or reports.
The field of software engineering developed in an attempt to standardize and simplify the creation of software. Software engineering defines standard processes and procedures that are applied to develop software code. Standardization is intended to promote use of effective solutions and to promote the reuse of previously developed solution components.
Process standardization still leaves the significant task of preparing the software code to implement a solution. Software code may be source code written in one of a number of programming languages such as JAVA®, C++, C#, Pascal or others. In addition, software code may include web pages coded in HTML, database access code in SQL, and written documentation in text form or portable document format (PDF.) Although many of the object oriented languages have stressed code reuse, this has often proved difficult in practice.
Code generation has been attempted using a number of code generators. These code generators use as input a description of the business problem to be solved expressed in some form of modeling language. This language is then interpreted and source code in a selected programming language generated. Many code generators implement what is known as a Model Driven Architecture. A Model Driven Architecture is a structure in which a business model, expressed in a modeling language drives the generation of the resulting software content. One example of a Model Driven Architecture is the Object Management Group (OMG) Model Driven Architecture.
One problem with existing code generators is the inflexibility of the modeling language or the code generation capability. For example, the OMG Model Driven Architecture requires that models be expressed in a well defined notation such as Unified Modeling Language (UML.) UML is a structured language that requires specific content and keywords to describe the business problem. The structure allows code generation to be accomplished by recognizing structural components, and generating software content based on those components. Unfortunately, many business problems are not readily expressed in UML compliant models, eliminating the ability to use generators relying on UML as the model.
Other model architectures provide fixed output generators. That is, the developer has no control over the form or format of the outputs generated base on a model input.
A problem therefore exists in providing a Model Driven approach to software content generation that is flexible in the expression of the business model as well as the content generation options.